The Lost Pirate and The Run Away Merman
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: So, poor Arthur Kirkland is stranded out in the middle of the Indian Ocean when he finds an unusual creature who happens to be a Merman, Kiku Honda. This is the bond between the two lost men, of course which will eventually become love... Lemon love (not sorry!) Yeah, the pairing is IggyPan or England x Japan what ever you like to call it. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1:

Gentle stirring awoke me, rocking me like a cradle. The fresh air smelt salty which made me wonder where on Earth I was. My body was aching everywhere, like I slept in the most awkward position that my body wasn't used to. My knees were bent to fit me in whatever I was laid in. Slowly, my eyes pulled open. Which revealed to me a clear blue sky with light dotted clouds here and there. The Sun hung above, giving the world light and life. Hanging like a lamp from a ceiling. For a moment, I wondered how I was here in the first place. My brain recalled no memories at all of what had happened before I passed out... Or more like fell asleep.

As I carefully sat up, the ground below me wobbled again. No, I wasn't on ground at all, I was still at sea. When did I get on this boat? Fifty millions questions spawned at once which seemed to confuse me even more. Shaking my head from the thoughts, I held the sides of the boat and looked around. I scanned the horizon for any sign of humanity or islands. In a way, I doubted myself but one never knows if they don't take a look. After looking, I sighed. There not a single thing around apart from water. My heart had a sudden sinking feeling of misfortune and bad luck, it felt like it sunk so low it gave me a nervous feeling in my gut. When I moved my legs, unwinding them from the cramped position, my foot knocked against something. Looking to see what obstructed my foot, it turned out to be a sack tied shut with a string. Maybe, I have some clues as what happened to me or a way of getting back.

Feeling a sense of hope, I lunged forward for the bag and tugged at the knot. For a moment, my fingers felt clumsy and fumbled around for a moment. Cursing to myself, I struggled then suddenly yanked it free from the loop that enclosed the rope. Then, like a spoilt child, I rummaged around for anything useful. For a moment, everything seemed foreign when I felt something square or rectangular. Pulling it free, it was a worn leather bound book. The parchment paper was crumpled and worn as if it had been dried after being wet. Curious as to what the book contained, I flipped it open and read the first page it landed on.

_24th June 1637_

_We had been at sea for just over a month now and we in the middle of the Indian Ocean by now, the air seemed different. A different kind of salty smell, the water surrounding us left right and center. The endless stretch of water went on for miles out to the horizon, it felt like we were getting nowhere. Each day was the same, not seeing any sign of any civilization. Me and my crew wondered whether we were actually heading the right way. However every time we checked the map and compass it seemed right. In that case, we continued to let the wind guide us to our destination._

Growing bored of that page, I flicked forward a page. Hmm, I recall now. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered about what happened before I ended up stranded here. A name came to mind, John... or Jack? I believe he was the one who became concerned about the whole "are we going the right way?" business. Looking down at the book again, I continued to the formal hand writing that was etched into the paper.

_25th June 1637 _

_This morning there was a problem on board, I heard men running around amok shouting something about a hole and water. Of course, it was what I dreaded. There was a leak in the very lower deck, the place in which we kept all our food and drink in order to survive this long journey. When I came out of my cabin, most them were down there anyway. In hopes to block the oncoming sea water and prevent us from drowning to our deaths. Even if we did start sinking, we'd have no chance of survival unless we use the wooden smaller boats we kept. A few said it was a waste of space but in an event like this, it might be useful. I wasn't against having little spare wooden boats as an escape route however there is a lot of us and not all of us would fit in. The last thing I want is to be paddling for my life in a foreign ocean, if anyone was to escape, it would be me.  
_

Ah yes, now I recall. There was a leakage on board and there was a moral panic about it. Smiling to myself, I put the book back in the bag and rummaged around again. The other items included a map, compass, pot of ink and a quill. It appeared I may be stranded here for a while, if not, until the day I slowly rot away. Thinking out the doom that awaited me, an idea suddenly occurred to me which made my eyes pop open with surprise. What about food? Again, I looked around at the stretch of endless water. I puffed out a sigh and frowned. Maybe I really am doomed, trapped here until I die.

Soon, I laid back down and let the water take me. The little boat rocked with the waves, making it soothing for me to sleep. Wood is not recommended for pillow material so I folded up my red coat and placed it beneath my head. Settling down, I looked up at the sky. It was slowly turning orange now, the sun set was close. It will also be hard to tell the time, I can't even remember where I put my pocket watch. Accepting my fate and new reality, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep away my problems. But I couldn't help but wonder, what happened to the crew?


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

I was awakened by the familiar rocking of the waves as if to deliberately wake me. The air was salty and fresh, how familiar. To most people, the salty smell was awful to the point were they would clap their hands over their nose to reject the smell. I on the other hand, always marveled at the smell. Took it in when ever it drifted by. It reminded me of my many days at sea. However this time... It gave me a feeling of isolation and loneliness. The sky was the same blue colour with various dotted clouds.

Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Again, I was trapped out to sea with nothing to survive on. My bones ached everywhere and moved slowly list rusted clockwork. What seemed to annoy me the most is hat I had nothing to paddle with. Even if I had no food, I could use the paddle to get somewhere since I have a compass and map... If I didn't die of starvation before I reached land. Exhausted, I hung my head and looked down to the waves. The waves lapped over each other and broke against the wooden boat. The deep blue colour seemed very inviting. Maybe swimming will make me feel better.  
Agreeing with the idea, I began to remove my clothes and boots. The air wasn't too cold, just right.

Now here was the hard part, the boat rocked when I leaned over it. If I went too far it would tip over which is not what I want at all. Steadily standing up, my knees shaking with fear. The boat rocked and wobbled making me wave my arms mindlessly which only made me lose balance even more. In some ways, I asked myself why I was doing this but then I needed the space to paddle around and stretch myself out for a while. Even though I was never a brilliant swimmer, I was able to stay afloat for a while.

"Well, here goes" I muttered to myself, then jumped over the side. The tiny boat rocked violently and sent ripples through the surface of the glistening water. It glittered in the sun, smiling, I jumped into the shiny water suddenly holding my breath as I plunged into the deep blue.

Cold, icy daggers of the water stabbed at my skin. My hair fluttered above me, falling like feathers. I felt very peaceful and tranquil, like there were no worries. For some reason, the water seemed to calm me and forget all my problems. Even though I felt content, I still couldn't forget that I was trapped in the middle of the ocean. Mentally sighing to myself, I resurfaced and kicked about to stay afloat. The waves knocked against my neck making me lift my head up slightly higher to avoid me getting a nasty mouthful of water. Raising my hand to the surface, I splashed my finger on the surface making ripples. The little splash of the water was the only sound apart from the wooshing of the waves, the cawing and tweets of birds.

After so long of swimming around with difficulty, I looked back over my shoulder to see the boat still bobbing around. I was getting tired, my muscles started to fatigue so with my remaining strength I swam back. However I found it hard, the waves lapped over my eyes and my breath would catch. Panting, I awkwardly paddled back when I felt hands hoist me up and something help me swim. They seemed to help my swim faster but I began to panic but as soon as I began to kick they let me go. What on Earth is going on? It felt like human hands, not a fish of any sort. Human hands... maybe someone else is here?! Frantically looking around, I saw nothing when something at the bottom of my sight caught my attention. When I saw what it was, I sure was surprised.

There before me, was another man. Black shortish hair, deep brown eyes and fair looking skin. He looked... Beautiful. For a moment, I stared at him unable to find any words to say. It's like everything had paused and I paused with it. The man just stared back, his brown eyes watching me. I swallowed my nerves and picked up the courage to speak but before I could say anything, he quickly disappeared beneath the water. Frantically swimming away, his body slick and streamline. Beneath the water as he swam away, something glittered behind him. The longer I stared, the more I doubted myself. It seemed to look like a tail, like a mermaid. How silly, it's just the water but then... How can a human just go back under water like that? I sighed, clutching the boat tighter. For a while I didn't believe what I saw but then it really happened. I mean, did I really just see a merman in the Indian Ocean?

When I climbed back in and got settled down. I allowed my stark naked body to dry under the sun rays, my mind still wondered about the mysterious man. His deep brown eyes still flashed in my mind, the way he looked up at me from the water. I couldn't help but wonder, where did he come from? How did he know where I was or how did he find me? All these seemed hard to answer, but what baffled me most is... A merman, he really is a merman isn't he? I would repeatedly ask myself but give myself a different answer each time.

Sooner than I thought, the blue sky slowly turned orange and purple to tell me that the day was over. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes. Why am I so relaxed? Is it knowing that I may see the mystery man again? The only reason I would stay here, is to see him again.


End file.
